1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers, and more particularly, to a container for storing and dispensing multiple rolls of labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labels of various kinds are sold in rolls. The labels have adhesive backings and during manufacture are placed on a lined paper. The lined paper with the adhesive-backed labels are wound on a cylindrical core, which may be made of paperboard or plastic. The rolls of labels have been packaged in a paperboard box with one roll per box.
A roll of labels dispenses easily from its box, and the adhesive-backed labels peel easily from the lined paper.
However, when a number of different labels need to be used and each roll of labels is in its own separate box, it is cumbersome to work with numerous boxes of labels. Further, because the boxes are not transparent, one cannot tell readily which labels are in which box or when a roll is nearing completion. Thus, one frequently does not know the inventory of a particular label is low until essentially the last label has been dispensed.
Containers for storing and dispensing multiple rolls of tape, as opposed to labels, have been disclosed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,590 issued to Lobel, a dispenser is disclosed for holding multiple rolls of tape or the like. The container is a clamshell container having a generally cylindrical shape. The container is hinged along one longitudinal edge, and it has multiple compartments for receiving multiple rolls of tape. A serrated edge is provided for cutting the tape.
However, the container appears to be somewhat flimsy and thus subject to opening and spilling the rolls stored within. Two snap-fit buttons fasten a longitudinal top half to a longitudinal bottom half, where the buttons are located on opposing longitudinal ends. It is unacceptable for the dispenser to open inadvertently so as to allow the rolls of labels to spill out, particularly in a sanitary environment, such as in a food-preparation area. The rolls of labels would be contaminated from spilling onto a possibly contaminated surface, and it would be necessary to then discard the labels that had fallen out.
The container is also unsuitable for dispensing labels because the lined paper and adhesive-backed labels must transition from a circumferential position to a radial position through a sharp bend. A sharp bend creates significant friction between an outer, non-adhesive surface of the labels and an inner surface of the container at the bend, which can dislodge the adhesive-backed labels from the lined paper. Dislodged labels do not dispense properly and can jam a dispensing opening.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283, 789 issued to Kodousek et al. discloses a multiple reel tape dispenser. However, like the Lobel container, if rolls of labels were dispensed from the Kodousek et al. tape dispenser, the labels would have to transition from a circumferential position to a radial position through a sharp bend. Again, a sharp bend can cause the adhesive-backed labels to dislodge from the lined paper. Thus, the Kodousek et al. tape dispenser is not suitable for use with rolls of labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,455 issued to Schwartz discloses a dispenser package for shipping, displaying and dispensing convolutedly wound rolls of ribbon material. The Schwartz dispenser package has a number of features that would make it useful for dispensing labels. The package is transparent which would permit the visible inspection of the labels. The package, which is of the type referred to as a hinged clamshell, contains a plurality of hexagonally-shaped chambers, where each chamber can receive a roll of labels.
However, the labels would have to again transition from a circumferential position to a radial position through a relatively sharp bend, which is unsuitable for dispensing labels. Also, no opening is formed in the container for dispensing the ribbon between flanges of upper and lower shells of the package, which is suitable for its intended purpose of dispensing ribbon but unsuitable for dispensing a lined paper with attached adhesive-backed labels. There would be too much friction between the adhesive-backed labels and an inner surface of a flange, which would dislodge the adhesive-backed labels from the lined paper. Thus, like the containers discussed above, the Schwartz dispenser package is not suitable for storing and dispensing rolls of labels.